A Darker State of Mind
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Every Game is different, everyone has a different story to tell. But one thing remains the same, to become the Victor you have to enter a darker state of mind. Can these twenty four Tributes find their dark place? Or die trying to keep who they are? This is a SYOT story read inside for details. Many top spots still left!
1. Tribute Form

**A/N: Ok this story wont be fully going for a while. Having fallen in love with the Hunger Games and with Inspiration from TrackerJackson I am going to write my own Hunger Games story. It will be a SYOT, so do feel free to PM with your tributes. So far District 2, 3, 5 and 7 girls are taken. I look forward to what tributes you can show me and may the Odds be ever in your favour!**

**Prologue**

Welcome to 72nd annual Hunger Games! 12 boys and 12 girls, 24 Tributes from the 12 Districts of Panem will participate in this glorious event. Alliances will be made, lines will be drawn. Watch in awe and shock as blood is spilt and bonds broken as there can be only one winner, one Victor of the Hunger Games. Stay tuned as the Reaping's begin and the Tributes are chosen and may the odds be ever in your favour!

**Tribute submission form for the 72nd Hunger Games**

District-

Gender-

Age-

Name:

First Name-

Last Name-

Nicknames-

Looks:

Hair:

Colour-

Length-

Preferred Style-

Eyes-

Nose-

Mouth-

Height-

Weight-

Defining Character-

Do they like how they look?-

Status (i.e wealth):

House size-

Food Situation-

How would you like to show their status?-

Family:

Mom-

Dad-

Siblings-

Extended Family-

What are everyone's jobs?-

Friends:

Name-

Age-

How did they meet?-

Looks-

Job?-

Day of the Reaping:

What do they do?-

Who do they talk to?-

What are their thoughts on the reaping?-

Skills (Not Weapons)-

Skills (Weapons)-

Training/skills to learn at the games-

Personality-

Positive Traits-

Negative Traits-

Traits that will help in the Games-

Fears:

Rational-

Irrational-

Fears that will hinder them in the Games-

Reputation:

With friends-

With family-

With district-

Outfit on day of the reaping:

Clothes-

Shoes-

Makeup?-

At the Square:

If Volunteer:

Did they plan to volunteer?-

What is their reaction?-

How do others react?-

Who did they volunteer for?-

If Reaped:

Reaction?-

Do they cry?-

What is their handshake like?-

Goodbyes:

Who says goodbye?-

3 Quotes you want said during the goodbyes-

After the Reaping:

Token to be taken into the Games-

Outfits:

Train Ride-

Chariot-

Training-

Interview-

Quotes you want said in the interview-

Arena: (I will take the best idea)

A/N: Tribute form courtesy of Tracker Jackson :D


	2. District 3 Reaping

District 3

I rolled over to the sound of my mother's voice and the smell of toast wafting up the stairs, as always the smell of burnt hair pervaded the air, last night I had burnt yet another portion of my hair as I worked on my newest project. Rolling out of my bed to look in the mirror I saw the damage, my dirty blonde hair fell to my chest the ends dead or damaged from the many times I have singed it working on my clockwork flying helicopter. As I scraped my hair back pulling it into a bun I heard my sister Kenna bound up the stairs. She was the double of me, dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes though our personalities couldn't be any more different.

"Wren!" She shouted as charged into my room. "It's today! Dad says you're to wear this dress!" She smiled handing over a simple silver tea dress with a black belt. I smiled I knew the silver would pick out the flecks of silver in my blue eyes the only thing about me I truly liked and reminded me daily of what my district is known for. Father hadn't said what I could wear with it so I slipped on my combat boots and made sure to pick up my goggles for luck. My bag of marbles was attached to the belt of my dress and I grabbed up a gear clenching it in my right hand as the feeling of the cool metal in my hand had a soothing effect on me.

Today was the day of the Reaping's for the 72nd Hunger Games. Two more years and I would be home free no longer would I have to worry about being reaped and no longer would I have to put up with Kenna's training regime and my father's disappointment in me that I only was only interested in inventing. No in this family Kenna was the one that took pride in the Hunger Games who for the first time would be old enough to partake.

"Wren you ready?" Colton asked knocking on my door before walking in. My brother is a year older than me blonde haired and brown eyed like my father, he made it this far without being reaped and I believed that I would too.

"I'm ready." I smiled moving to the door.

"Hey did you finish the helicopter?"

"No it's not flying; I'll have to finish it later." I sighed as I followed him down stairs to the breakfast table. Dad looked up and frowned seeing my goggles and boots.

"You really want to go to the Reaping dressed like that?" He asked as I smiled.

"Ron leave her be, it's her own unique style." My mom scolded. Dad shook his head once more before beginning to discuss the Reaping with Kenna. Dad was training Kenna as a Career because she loved the Games so much her training coming along in leaps and bounds. Kenna often tries to get me to train, complaining when I can't complete a ridiculous number of push-ups. Dad had given Kenna a bow when she was 9 and she often tries to train me to use it. Though I often complain I actually don't mind using it and am quite adept with it. I hadn't seen Colton take the helicopter from my room until he cursed under his breath and sucked his finger.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make it work. Damn thing." He complained. I went to tell him to leave it as it was mine and I wanted to do it right, but dad stopped us.

"Would you two stop for once?! I'm training your sister like a Career while you two are off playing scientists!" Dad snapped, deep down I think he was happy that we were focused on something other than the games, but at the same time he worried for us. Every year was a chance we could be reaped.

"Ron, it's just a toy, be calm." Mom soothed her voice was calming a gift I had inherited from her and used to my advantage. Thankfully mom had always supported mine and Colton's obsession with inventing and creating things.

"It would serve them right Chloe if they got Reaped." Colton and I fell silent surely he didn't mean that? "I didn't mean that, Chloe I didn't honestly; just if they would only learn a skill instead of playing scientists all the time." Mom didn't reply and I knew she was angry with him, but no one knew what to say to break the tension that had filled the room. Someone knocking on the door was my chance to escape.

"I'll get it!" I called rushing to the door and finding the Mayor's son and my best friend Paxton.

"Hey Wren." He smiled as always a blush colouring his cheeks. He had been my best friend for a long time and somewhere along the line he'd developed a crush on me and now he blushed an awful lot when I was around.

"Paxton." I smiled. "Mom its Paxton!" My mom came from the kitchen to greet him with a smile and a hug.

"I bought you another basket full." He smiled as he handed over the weekly basket of food that he always brought. We aren't a very wealthy family and thankfully Paxton and his family, the Mayor helped us out by sending us a basket full of food each week without fail.

"You are such a god send, bless you Paxton." He smiled awkwardly.

"You're welcome Mrs Rising."

"Mom I'm going to the Reaping with Paxton, I'll see you later!" I called as I followed after Paxton as we set off to the Justice Hall for the Reaping.

"Ok sweetheart we'll be waiting for you in the crowd, when it's over with. Take care!" She called waving us off.

"Are you worried about the Reaping Wren?" He asked as we walked along the street as others started to make their way to Justice Hall. The electricity pylons crackled above us and the buzzing from the various stores and workshops made it so we almost had to shout to hear each other.

"A little, but isn't everyone? I'll be ok though, I've yet to be reaped." I smiled confidently, the odds on em getting picked were exceptionally slim.

"Yeah, but we both have our name written down four times in there." He was worried his emerald green eyes wide with the fear he was trying to hide.

"I know, but we'll be ok." I assured him as we joined to que for signing in. "Besides I have my lucky charms." I smiled pointing to the goggles on my head that were a gift from him and the bag of marbles I had tied to waist. Mom had caught them when a past Victor from District 3 toured my mom caught a package that was thrown and inside was a bag of marbles that I was instantly fascinated with. I never went anywhere without them. Paxton reached for my hand trying to hold it.

"Aww Paxton you need me to hold your hand? It's not that scary." I smiled teasing him and making him let go instantly.

"Not funny Wren." He complained. I smiled and turned to find myself at the front of the que and my heart skipped a beat. It was fine, everything was ok. I held out my hand as they pricked my finger and signed me in.

"Wren!" Paxton called as I was marshalled off to my age group and the other girls, but I didn't turn around I didn't want to see his worried face.

As I stood there I scanned the crowd, looking for my brother and sister as well as Paxton who will have joined his group by now. My attention was pulled back to the front when the Escort for our District Huxley Cordin tapped the microphone. He was a tall slender man, with bright blue hair, glittery pink lips and a high pitched voice. He wore a bright green suit that clashed horribly with his hair; the fashions from district one and the Capitol got more ridiculous every year.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Reaping of the 72nd Hunger Games! I have every faith that this year will be District 3's year!" He shouted some of the kids and parents clapped excited for the Reaping to begin. "Well without further ado, as I know you are just as excited as I am!" He moved to the bowl with all our names inside. "May the odds be ever in your favour!" He stirred the bowl around with a perfectly manicured hand before his hand closed on a slip of paper. "And the girl that shall be representing District 3 will be….Wren Rising!" Those around me parted so that Huxley could see me. "Come on Wren don't be shy!" He called; I looked around for my mom and dad. Mom was crying with dads arms around her as he looked on a mixture of pride and fear on his face I offered a small smile.

"No you can't go yet! I haven't finished training you!" I heard Kenna call as she tried to push through to get to me, but the peace keepers grabbed her preventing her as I made my forward. I smiled trying to reassure everyone that I was ok as I made my way up the steps to Huxley my hands closing round the gear. I couldn't quite believe I had just been Reaped as Huxley shook my hand and moved to pull out the name of the boy that would be representing District 3.

**A/N: Well I had planned not to do this until I had either district 1 or 12's Tributes, but I couldn't resist. Wren is alltimepeyton's tribute so thanks for her :D I also had an idea for Sponsors, when the Game actually begins you can offer to send in supplies for Tributes via a review, although if you have a tribute you won't be able to sponsor your own though you can sponsor someone else's tribute. Furthermore there are still spots available, Districts 1, 4, 6, 8, 9 and 10 are completely free and boys from all districts except for 3 , 12 and 5 are still open, so please do send in your tributes via PM you can send in up to three each. I hope you liked this chapter and please do review! **


	3. District 3 continued

"Shouldn't you be getting to the Justice Building?" Rai asked as he pulled out the pipe from its storage place in his white chest length beard.

"I'll go when I'm ready, not when they tell me." I grumbled. Rai was the only companion I had, the closest thing to family I had. So when he smacked me upside the head for my attitude, I didn't strike back, merely touched the back of my head which was newly cut, so short that you could barely tell my hair was blonde.

"Yeah well I'm telling you. I don't want no Peace Keepers coming round here looking for your sorry hide." I knew it had taken the old man a lot not to strike down the Peace Keeper that beat on me last year I was only 12.

_I snatched the apple from the cart and ran. I should have waited to make sure I wasn't being watched, but I was so hungry. I'd been punished at the home again for refusing to do my chores. I wasn't a peasant, some slave to do their dirty work. They should be doting on me, I was better than them and all the cry-babies that were sharing the home. So my punishment for my…disobedience was to not be fed. And now I found myself running through the streets the apple clutched tightly in my hands with a Peace Keeper determined to run me down. If I could get near the home I might slip away. As I turned on the street I could see the Carers and knew they would hand me straight over so instead as I ran I began to take big bites of the apple determined to get rid of the evidence before I was caught. Immense pain in my leg sent me tumbling to the ground. I twisted my body, grabbing at my leg to see the Peace Keeper hovering over me with a baton in his hand._

"_I should see you punished!" I yelled._

"_Punished?" The peace Keeper laughed. "The only one going to be punished kid is you. Stealing? Running from a Peace Keeper?" He smiled grabbing me by my collar and yanking me to my feet._

"_Unhand me!" I bellowed spitting in his face, he dropped me immediately. "Do you have any idea who I am?" And that was when the first hit landed winding me. But that was with just his fist. Then came the baton, over and over again until I felt the skin on my cheek split. I didn't cry, not once. I was better than that as the Peace Keeper found, when I did not so much as whimper as I was attacked. I wondered if he would beat me till I was dead._

"_The boy's had enough! You've made your point Peace Keeper." An old man called stepping form his home._

"_Silence old man, I say when it's enough." But the raining blows stopped and I felt the Keeper move from above me. The old man grabbed my arm yanking me to my feet._

"_Well I never…Get your scrawny ass in there, get you cleaned up." I spat blood._

"_I don't need your pity." I growled and found my head being slapped by the old man._

"_It ain't pity, now get your ass moving boy."_

_And from that day, I spent my free time with the old man that had assisted me, Rai._

"Fine I'll go. Will you be coming too?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I suppose I ought to. No one else will come see you off if you get Reaped." He laughed and stood shakily. "Well get, I'll be in the crowd when they're ready to do the Reaping." I nodded and made my to the Justice Building quietly contemplating. I had grown taller this past year and I was still growing, almost six feet tall now. And the past weeks on the run up to the Games I had begun to wonder if I should Volunteer as Tribute. I felt the odds on me winning were definitely in my favour. I despised District 3 and all the buzzing in the poorer sectors from the pylons, if I were to win the Games I'd be rich. I could move from here into a home that I should have had to begin with, maybe even move Rai into a better home. I could even hire the hags at the home and make them work their fingers to the bone. Oh yes so many things I could do if I won. And that Peace Keeper I could make him pay, I thought as I ran my hand along the scar on my left cheek. I smiled I'd see how the Reaping's played out, see who got Reaped then maybe I'd Volunteer.

I stood in my age group many people watching in a kind of dull interest. The Games were not as popular here as they were in the richer District's, but still many enjoyed watching, just no one wanted their child to be Reaped. I watched with a vague interest as Wren Rising was picked and she walked to the stage with an air of confidence as who could only be her younger sister shouted she wasn't ready to be Reaped yet. But my attention soon turned to Huxley as he delved his hand into the bowl with the boy's names.

**"Watt Smitt"**

Not me, I smiled. But it was a 12 year old boy from the Home. He was quiet and kept to himself and the moment he realised it was him, he began to cry. As the boys around Watt parted to allow the Peace Keepers to get to him, his cries turned to wails. It was pathetic really and I found myself moving forward. I looked down on him reaching him before the Peace Keepers.

"This is how it should be done." I growled. "I Volunteer as Tribute!" I bellowed. Silence fell around us and all eyes turned to me. Some in awe at me saving the poor little child and others with pity, believing I was signing my death warrant. But I sneered at them all and moved forward to the stage. Huxley quickly recovered.

"Well would you look at that! Look at this fine strapping young man!" He called out and a slow clap started. "What's your name son?" He whispered.

"Calvex Voltor, soon to be winner of the 72nd Hunger Games." I announced to him. Huxley merely smiled and turned to the crowd.

"I give you the male Tribute, Calvex Voltor!" He clapped enthusiastically and the crowd joined him with more fervour. Wren turned to look at me curiously and held out her. I took her hand and she gave it a squeeze to show she wasn't weak which I returned in kind with more strength and smirked at her. This would be a cinch; there was no way I could lose.

**A/N: Ok, sorry this took so long, but work and stuff got in the way! Calvex belongs to a Twitter entrant JayClover. There are still spots available if you want to enter a Tribute! You can enter up to 3. As it stands currently**** the male Tributes from Districts 2, 4, 7, 10 and 11 as well as the female Tribute for 6 are free. The sooner these are filled the more efficiently I'll be able to update the story.**


	4. The Gladiators

**Pyper Mandrel**

I spent my morning doing my hair and make-up. I wanted to look good for the Reaping, it was better to start straight away on winning Sponsors, so the better I looked now, the better my chances of gaining Sponsors. But I was after all from District One; everyone knows that the Odds are always in favour of the Careers. Which is exactly what I am. My mother died when I was young and because everyone said I looked like her, from my green eyes, long chestnut hair, my button nose and full lips, my father couldn't bear to have me around, so a Career is what I became. Most of my life I have spent training for this day, the day when I would Volunteer to become a Tribute for the Hunger Games.

I skilfully applied my mascara and eyeliner, curling my hair letting it cascade down my back. I slipped on my handkerchief blood red dress. The idea was sexy and aggressive which I felt I had achieved.

My father never saw me or spoke to me, the only thing he had done was make sure that when I Volunteered today that I would be the only one and would be accepted as Tribute. I slipped on my kitten heels and walked out of my dorm room meeting my training partner Max Kasion. As training partners we would be Volunteering together to enter the Hunger Games.

"Pyper, looking good. We have this won already." He smiled. I felt a little patter in my heart. I cared for nothing and no one…except for Max. He was strong, decisive, always so sure of himself. I knew if it came to it, I would let him win the Games because he deserved, he needed it.

"Of course, District One almost always wins." I replied looking up at him through my eye lashes. "So are we heading down there?" I asked as I sashayed past him. I heard him laugh he knew how I was going to play the Games.

"Of course. You like the suit?" He asked. I stopped at the door about to walk out and turned looking at him. He wore a black suit with a blood red tie, the only thing that showed to the other Districts we were united, already an alliance.

"It'll have to do." I smirked and walked outside. Max quickly caught up and walked a little ahead of me.

"You're fathers definitely fixed this so only you and I will volunteer, yes?"

"Yes Max, I told you this is my year. He wants me in there…" I paused he wanted me in there to die. Max would be the one to win this. Father had lost mother while I was young and came to resent how much I looked like her, he would not care if I died in there. "It's our year; we're old enough, skilled enough and deadly enough. District One will be Victorious." I assured him as we came upon the Justice building and descended the stairs to the Peace Keepers so we could sign in.

"Ok good luck, I'll see you on the podium in a few." He smiled. I filled up with all the other 17 year old girls and waited as Plasma Ronan our Districts Escort took to the stage after the Mayors dull speech regarding how the Hunger Games came to be.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Let the Reaping's commence and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Plasma called out to eruptions of cheers and applause from the crowd and the older Tributes who had been training for this day. Plasma dipped her hand in the bowl as I was paying little attention to the name called out as the girl next to me Tallis cooed about how lucky I would be to enter the Games. "Is there anyone who would Volunteer as Tribute?" Plasma asked and instead of the usual ruckus that would explode there was silence as I stepped from the line and on to the path to the stage.

"I, Pyper Mandrel Volunteer as Tribute!" I called out, Max hollered something and then the cheers erupted as I made my way to the stage shaking hands with Plasma.

"Well look at this brave, beautiful and mysterious girl! I give you the female Tribute Pyper Mandrel!"

**Max Kasion **

I was ecstatic, having Pyper as my partner was a bonus I never expected. It guaranteed my entrance into the Games, the only way to prove to my parents that I was just as good if not better than them. Both my parents were Tributes, Victors living in the Champions Village. They had little interest in me, nothing I did was ever good enough, and how could I possibly contend with them? But I'd show them, they'd wish they'd taken note of me, appreciated me more when I become the 72nd Hunger Games Victor.

Pyper was also a guarantee that I'd see it to the end, that the Careers would be the last ones standing. We balanced each other. I trained with a sword, Pyper with daggers and throwing knives. The reason we have training partners is so we can develop opposite abilities were I am weak she is strong. But I excelled in most everywhere, survival, hunting, medicinal, everyone knows that I'm the sure fire win for Games this year.

I had been by the Champions Village last night to see my parents. I walked inside our home, one of the largest in the Village. My mother was the winner of the 38th Hunger Games and my father had been the winner of the 42nd Games. My mother looked up from her magazine and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh hello…Max. To what do we owe the pleasure?" She asked coolly.

"Shouldn't you be at the centre…training?" My father asked as he walked inside.

"I just thought I'd come by. I'll be Volunteering tomorrow. You may have heard. I'll be doing the District proud; I'll win this year's Games for sure." I said holding my head high.

"Right, well if that's all, we have a dinner party to go to with the other Victors." My mother replied standing smoothly.

"Only Victors allowed. Maybe if you win you can come next year." My father added. I felt anger boil up inside me as I turned and left them. I would win this. I would show them, they will respect me, and they will accept me.

I met with Pyper in the morning and together we headed to the Justice building, everyone would bow to us, cheer us here. Everyone here accepted me.

As Pyper declared herself Tribute for the games I hooted and got the crowd to cheer her on. Then it was the males turn. Plasma placed her hand in the bowl calling out some nobodies name, I heard him squeak and begin crying, and I laughed pushing forward not even giving Plasma chance to ask for Volunteers. The crowd already chanting my name.

"Max, Max, Max!" It was glorious the rush and excitement that rushed through my veins.

"Well it seems we have our Volunteer! Max Kasion isn't it?!" Plasma cooed as she looked me over, I had that effect on most of the girls, except for Pyper of course no Pyper seemed immune to my charms. I moved to the microphone Plasma willingly let me take it. Gladiator was what they dubbed me in the training centre, they said I paraded around like a gladiator in an arena, but my prowess marked me better than any gladiators in history.

"Call me The Gladiator; I will be your Victor. District One will be victorious!" I called out to the crowd as my name was chanted throughout the District. I turned to Pyper and shook her hand both our grips firm as we smiled at each other, sooner or later she would turn on me. Part of me hoped another Career would kill her, but when the time comes if it's her or me, there's only one option. I have to be Victorious.

**A/N: This is another Twitter entrant DangerDan, both Tributes belong to him. I will start a point system for the sponsorship, each chapter will have some kind of question, fill in the blank at the end. This chapter will be, if you were in the Hunger Games how do you think you'd win it? Feel free to leave answers in a review or PM. When the games start I'll have the list of items you can sponsor. Every reviewer gets a point and the winner will get two points unless otherwise stated.**


	5. Our Last Reaping

**Chamomile Galloway**

I sat atop the stone steps leading down to the Justice building watching as people began to slowly enter the centre of town ready for the Reaping's. This year was the 72nd Hunger Games my second to last year in the games. My brother Arroyo had escaped unscathed last year being his final time to enter. My family had been fortunate for no one from our family had been in a Hunger Games in the 72 years of its existence. I was excited to an extent, I loved watching the games the thrill and honour of winning for your district and the privileges that were bestowed to the Victor. I dreamed it could be me. But again the thought of taking someone's life especially one of the younger tributes that are sometimes reaped horrified me. I shook the thoughts from my head running a hand through my shoulder length mahogany coloured hair my hazel eyes settling on my brother as he made his way to me calling my name. I stood smoothing out my electric blue dress.

"Chamomile!" My brother was the male version of me tall, muscular from working in the power plant his hazel eyes sparkled and I knew many of the girls found my brother handsome, though he paid them no mind.

"Arroyo didn't think you'd be here. I know you hate the Reaping's."

"And miss out on my little Nova not getting Reaped again? I think not." I smiled. He called me Nova because of my fascination with the solar system, with the beauty the stars held at night.

"I still have two years Yo-Yo, I could still be Reaped. Though I'm not entirely sure it would be a bad thing." I contemplated. When I was young I couldn't pronounce his name so I called him Yo-Yo.

"Nova don't say that, think of what it would do to mom and dad, what would I do without you? No we want you here safe. You won't get Reaped and this is a good luck present something to make sure you won't get Reaped." He passed me a little velvet bag. We weren't the wealthiest family, but we got by and we always had some allowance. I pulled open the drawstrings, tipping the contents into my palm. A leather chocker with an emerald green clover overlaying a silver one that outlined it magnificently, it was beautiful.

"Yo-Yo you didn't have to, but it's wonderful." I smiled as he it took from my hands and I lifted my hair from him to fasten it.

"I saw it and showed mom, she loved it, said we should buy it you for this year's Reaping."

"It's great I love it." I smiled and then I saw the time. "Yo-Yo I have to go down now." I said my eyes flitting back to the Justice Building and the crowd that had gathered.

"I know." He sighed. "But you'll be fine; we'll all be on the side lines waiting for you when it's done." He smiled and hugged me tight. I made my way down to sign in and then to my age group as I waited patiently for the actual Reaping. Mercury Vidal was our Escort and I felt the butterflies start in my stomach as he approached the bowl with the girl's names in. He swirled his hand around and it seemed as if it was just me, him and the bowl, nobody else was there.

"I give you the female Tribute Chamomile Galloway!" I was frozen, how could it be me? No one had ever been in the Hunger Games in my family. I took a shaky step forward. But had I not thought before how amazing it would be to win the Hunger Games? I stepped on to the pathway walking down to the podium my head swirling with a jumble of thoughts. Yo-Yo was angry I could see him off to the side, my mother was crying as Yo-Yo held her, but my father, my dad looked proud. He stood there straight watching as I approached the podium, but I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes as his one and only daughter made her way to the podium. Mercury asked for Volunteers, but none came. So I was to enter the 72nd Hunger Games, maybe never to return.

**Zayden Curtis**

We sat on the grassy hill top that over looked the power station just me and Charlotte my best friend. We would need to head to the Justice Building soon and sign in, but we never knew if this would be our last day, who knew if we would be reaped this year.

"Zay-Zay, I'm scared." Charlotte said quietly not looking at me.

"Why's that?" I asked running my hand through my dark brown hair.

"I had a dream last night, I dreamed I was Reaped. Zayden I don't want to die." I pulled her into a light hug, Charlotte was like a sister to me, the closest and dearest friend I had.

"Lottie, you aren't going to be reaped. And even if you are, you'll win. I know you will cos you're strong, fast and you learn so quickly. You'll live and become a Victor and you'll forget all about working at that dodgy power plant and you'll be able to buy nice things, get anything you ever wanted and maybe even visit me from time to time, that's if you haven't forgotten all about poor me." I smiled trying to cheer her up, to which she pulled away and thumped me on the arm.

"How could I forget you dummy? The way all the girl's faun all over you." She teased, but it was true as I got older I seemed to attract more girls attention, some said it was how green my eyes were, like a grassy meadow. Others because of my physique, fixing the power plants and lugging heavy equipment around had made me strong. I didn't care though, none of them interested me. "Oh before I forget I got you this." She dropped something in my hand and looked back over the District. "I thought it would be something nice to remember me by if I get reaped. Before you say it I know you say I won't but, just please keep it." I nodded examining the item. It was a small spear pin that I could attach to my shirt; the head was rounded down so it wouldn't stab me or anyone else.

"Thanks Lottie, I'm sorry I haven't got anything to give you."

"It's ok, come on lets go. We don't want those stupid Peace Keepers dragging us off to face the wrath of the Capitol cos we didn't attend their stupid Reaping's." I laughed.

"To right, I wish someone would overthrow the whole Capitol or at least make their precious kids have to go through what we do, it's just not right." I said as we reached the bottom. Now we had to be careful what we said, who knew who would be listening in on us.

We signed in and went our separate ways a quick hug and a wish good luck, I knew Lottie wouldn't need it. And I was right as the female Tribute turned out to be Chamomile Galloway, a girl I had gone to school with, but never spoke to as she kept to herself. I breathed a sigh of relief for Lottie she was safe and would never have to attend a Reaping again. I watched with little interest as Mercury moved on to the boys and pulled out the name.

"Zayden Curtis!" But at the sound of my name everything seemed to crash down around me. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. This was my last Reaping, but now it would be my last few weeks, I would die in those games. As the first sob was about to escape me I stopped. Lottie would be watching and so would my parents. I had to be strong, I had to be brave. I gripped Lottie's pin tightly in my hand and breathed deeply as I moved towards the podium through the parted crowd. I looked for Lottie and smiled, but felt my heart break as the tears streamed down her face. It almost made me cry to. Mercury excitedly clapped his hands together like a crazed sea lion. I moved to shake Chamomile's hand, perhaps she could be an ally. But that could wait.

"I give you District 5 Tributes!" He called out to forced cheers from the crowd.

**A/N: Chamomile is Zombie450AirBournePrincess's and Zayden is R.e.Y.a.N.09's offering. Thank you for both of them. I still have a couple of spots left, 2, 4, 7 and 10 males are still open and the District 6 female too.**

**The points are as follows;-**

**Giggles0430 -2**

**I'm a Nerd and Proud- 2**

**You guys gave pretty similar answers and were the only ones to answer so points go to you!**

**For this chapter,**

**If you were a mutant (like the X-men) what would your power be and would you use it for good or evil?**


End file.
